Shinobi - Generations
by ShawnOfFiction
Summary: It's been some 500 years since the last Shinobi World War. Now we follow Koru Uzumaki, younger brother, slack-off ninja and general menace to society. Things are about to change, though. A new terrorist group with warnings of an old threat has made themselves known. Now, with the threat of an old enemy rearing its head, the world, and Koru, must buckle down or be erased.
1. PrologueDOTtxt

**Ch. 1:**

 **C:\Users\Mitsuki\Journals\**

 **Hello Diary, my name is Mitsuki. I am 9 years old. Father often says that there are things he had trouble expressing properly, and that he kept a journal to himself that allowed him to gather his thoughts. He says he regrets not getting one when he was my age, and now carries his own and reports to it religiously. Father is wise enough to tell me he regrets something, and I'd do well to follow his directions.**

 **There are some things I do have trouble expressing, too. Father does and says things that I don't understand, and it frustrates me. He fights and fights a war that we can't ever see, leaving for months on end before coming back home to us. He ruffles my hair and says that all will be well, but the words do not reach his eyes. He is scared, and whenever he is here he teaches me as much as he can about the ways of the ninja. I try and absorb all of it, as I fear that someday he will not return home.**

So, here's how it went down, right? I'll start a little bit before everything went to shit. For me at least.

"Get back here, you little shit!"

The alleyways of New Leaf City are my closest friends. They twist and wind just so, allowing me passage when I need it most and only to me. Backdoors to open restaurants led to other avenues, fire escapes led to empty apartments with infinitely more hiding places nestled between them. When I threw up the seals for a transformation technique, I slipped easily into a speakeasy as a small mouse, running along the counter and dodging the stray, drunkenly stabbed kunai that tried to stop my path to the proper exit, a set of stairs covered almost entirely by a bookshelf.

Making it out to Kakashi Avenue, I dropped the transformation and stood at my full height. The smoke dispersed quickly enough with the crowd of city dwellers walking by and waving at the offending remnants of my technique. I blended into the crowd, watching as the chasers in my little game searched for me. It was easy to lose them, considering they were a bunch of meatheads from the local slaughter house. They'd left their post for a boy with a few pounds of cow meat under his arm and a knack for running.

Another turn led me into another one of my beloved alleyways, where I quickly jumped the few fire escapes on my way to the rooftops that led straight to my home. I strode one way, pushing off the edge of one building onto another. The short jog home was filled with a certain magical twinge to it. I could already taste today's haul, as well as some rice… Maybe I'd make curry?

Without my noticing something pulled me back by the collar of my jacket, dropping me on my ass unceremoniously while I worked to keep the bag of meat off the floor. The culprit stared at me with both mirth and ire, menacing blue eyes raking over me and then meeting my own.

"Imagine my face when I get a report about a young boy stealing from Nakamura Meats and running away using ninja techniques." She said, pausing to kneel down and get closer to my face. "The description they gave was spiky red hair, black jacket, blue jeans, eyes the color of the sky…"

She then lifts me off the ground with one hand by my collar, making me rise to my feet uncomfortably before continuing her monologue, "And I think, 'No, there's no way Koru is that stupid.' Imagine my surprise." She finishes and turns me by the shoulder. My sister's face is a lot like mine: angled features, whisker marks and deep, blue eyes the color of the summer sky. That's where the similarities end, really. Where my red hair is spiky, hers is a rusted color that I can't name, pulled behind a New Leaf Shinobi headband.

When she drops me completely, she begins pacing back and forth, continuing her monologue. Man, she must be really pissed over, what? 2000 yen in cow? I never understood her penchant for wasting her energy over chasing me every so often. I'm sure the NLS have far more pressing matters to attend to.

"So, I look for the mystery boy, right? 2000 yen in meats under an arm, cheeky smile and all. And I find Koru, the absolute fucking idiot for a brother I've raised for almost all his life, is the thief!" She turns and grabs the bag of meat from me. A clone pops into existence and runs off with the bundle and my mood sours.

"If you were gonna yell at me then you could've at least let me keep the pull, Kara." I complain.

"That's just the thing, Koru! You think that a relative with a headband and a smile will wash away your stupid mistakes! Do you know what happened before I got here?!" She yelled, putting another finger in my chest. I sighed and stared back.

"What happened, Kara?" I ask quietly. Her tantrums are the worst because they last so _long._ I get that she's worried about me, but it's a few pounds of meat, for Kami's sake.

"I got chewed out by Captain Hirato about how being sentimental and trying to give leeway in the law for family would keep me out of Black Ops forever! It's my dream, Koru! Do you not want me to meet my goals?!"

"It's not about that- " I try to explain but she cuts me off quickly.

"Then what is it about? After you finished school you've been fucking around and doing nothing but stealing and misusing the techniques passed onto us by our ancestors. We're 16, Koru. What are you gonna do with yourself?"

I don't know. At least, that's what I wanted to say. I really don't know what I want to do, I like the benefits of being a ninja but the way they've put shackles on my twin sister and her time does not appeal to me. I would've followed her into the NLS if I didn't know that Captain Hirato and his kind are absolute fuckheads with nothing better to do than play judge, jury and executioner to random people on the street when they found themselves bored. Which is fairly often considering the times we live in.

"Hirato is just an asshole who wants to play gatekeeper with your success, Kara. Once he retires, or better yet, _dies_ you'll probably get into the Black Ops easily. He just doesn't like the idea of someone getting in while they're younger than he is." I explained.

Kara sighed and sat down in a crossed legged position, putting her face in her hands and leaning forward. With a deep breath she rubbed her face vigorously before looking my way again.

"Please, just stop Koru. Get an apprenticeship or something, something honest. I can't keep defending you, especially when the Hokage is in town." She paused for dramatic effect, but I'm sure she expected a reaction out of me. The Hokage was much like Captain Hirato. I remember reading the history books, how much the title of Hokage was respected and revered. A few centuries after the genesis of our nation quickly dimmed the Hokage's power and influence, especially after the wars had stopped. Who needed a warrior monarch in a time of extended peace? Over the years there had been skirmishes here and there, but never a war like the first 5 Shinobi World Wars.

Now the ninja population was quietly dwindling, with the last of us being descendants of the great families or working for the NLPD's New Leaf Shinobi program.

"Alright, fine. I'll look for something to-" I was cut off by a loud explosion in the distance. There was no visual indication it might've been anything serious, but Kara still jumped to her feet. She turned to the source of the sound, watching the skyline for anything suspicious when another explosion rocked our ears. This one was accompanied by a gigantic ball of fire launching outwards from a skyscraper farther downtown. Kara was already on the move and I followed, moving towards the fire spreading over the tower and the street below.

It didn't take us long to get there, we were on Kakashi avenue and 116th street, this was 86th street. Kara was speaking into a phone, her voice filled with conviction and severity.

"Officer Kara Uzumaki, moving in to a 405 on 86th and Kakashi. Will report findings, expected hostiles based on size of fireball expelled from Nara Tower." She explained.

Crap, this was Nara Tower. A family of super geniuses, who were here during the very beginning years of Konoha as well. I could tell Kara was nervous. The domain of one of the great families being attacked was never a good sign.

I became nervous too, especially when another fireball blew out from a dozen stories above the first. Glass shattered and blew out towards us, forcing Kara and I to cover our heads and duck. A rush of hot air followed the glass. Peeking through my shield in the case that there's more debris coming my way, I see Kara standing and looking at the tower. Or what's left of it at least.

"Don't be a hero, Uzumaki, wait for Black Ops-" I heard a gruff voice that sounded a lot like Hirato give demands over Kara's phone, but she just lifted the phone to her face and spoke evenly.

"I'm going in." She said with finality, cutting off Hirato's instructions with a click of her phone. She turned to me, looking me in the eye.

"It's not a good idea, Kara, you shouldn't go alone." I tell her, but she turns back to the building. I guess there's no convincing her, then.

"There might be people inside who need help. I need to find out what did this; _who_ did this. Watch if you want but keep a safe distance Koru." As soon as she finished, she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The shunshin obviously led to the floor closest to us. I could even see her as she runs inside the steadily burning structure.

"Shit." I say, plopping down on my ass and watching.

What, did you think I'd go after her?

Lemme tell you something. We Uzumaki are strong. Don't ever think us weak or unfit for the new world. We had adaptability in spades, combine that with a strong life force and you have senior citizens learning to use and abuse today's technology. But still, fighting is what we we're best at.

I could hold my own against idiotic, wannabe gangsters in school, thugs on the street, and other riffraff of New Leaf City. I was absolutely no match for Kara Uzumaki. If she was being told to not go in alone, I'd do well not to follow her, or else I'd end up being in her way.

"You're Uzumaki's brother, right?" I heard a deep voice beside me. A man in a white mask and black cloak was standing where Kara once was just a moment ago. I looked up at him.

Black Ops, previously known as ANBU Black Ops, was a separate sect of law enforcement. They were apart and above the NLPD and NLS, who only operated in the capital city of Hi No Kuni. A group of ridiculously strong ninja who were trained to use all advantages technological or through chakra to protect this great country of ours. It was my sister's dream to be part of the Black Operatives. I always thought they were glorified policemen.

The man's mask had a 051 written in an oriental font near the forehead and red markings that made him look like a dog. I hummed, observing him for a moment before snapping my fingers.

"Yes, I am Kara's sister, and you, Zero-Go-Ichi, are l-" He put a hand over my mouth the moment I was going to reveal his name. Or so he thought I was. Biting at his gloved fingers forced them away from my mouth and I spat the taste of fabric out of my mouth.

"I wasn't going to say your name, I was going to say you were late. Stop trying to be cool and go help her, La-" When his masked face snapped towards mine I stopped my sentence and smiled cheekily at him.

"Just stay here." He says, turning back towards the burning tower before us.

"I'm not sure what I was doing before, but I'll definitely stay here now, sir." I barely had time to chuckle before the 'things going to shit for Koru' genesis of events starting to unfold, starting with the largest explosion to rock the now night sky. This one blew almost the entire base of the tower to pieces, forcing some 100 stories down as the tower collapsed in itself. The debris wasn't coming our way, instead opting to spread over the ground. I heard police sirens and fire trucks line the street below, already clearing the streets of civilians when I saw them.

"Shit!" I heard Zerogoichi say. He was looking up at the sky, where I saw two figures fly down towards us. I scrambled onto both hands and feet, jumping to the side as they landed where I once sat. The figure turned out to be a man above Kara, who had his hand on her throat while he slid her atop the tar covered rooftop savagely. When he stopped there was still black smoke coming from the soles of his feet Despite the explosions he must have caused, considering he was attacking my sister and had just jumped out when the building began to collapse. He wore a white gi that tattered at the ends of his ankles while the chest portion was left loose around his waist.

"By the order of the Black Ops, you're under arrest. Resistance will be returned with lethal force." I heard Zerogoichi say. He stood still, waiting for the man to make a move, never wanting to be the aggressor to an unknown threat.

"The Black Ops, what a joke. To think this is what we've come to." The man said from beside my sister. He turned, and with a flick of his hand, set Kara on fire. The flames were blue-hot, and the moment they erupted I dashed forward to save her, to do _something_.

I barely got within 10 feet, ignoring Zerogoichi's warnings to stay back, when I saw the man fade into blue flaming ashes. I didn't see him appear in front of me, but I did feel the punch square in my lower chest, above my stomach. It knocked the air out of me before blasting me away. Darkness began to spot the edges of my vision while I felt myself bouncing along the rooftops on Kakashi Avenue. I slowed and slid to a painful stop. My whole body felt like shit, and even though I fought for a strong grasp on my consciousness, the inability to take in air robbing me of my waking thoughts and sending me into the darkness.


	2. FirstsDOTtxt

**Ch. 2:**

 **C:\Users\Mitsuki\Journals\**

 **Diary,**

 **Father has returned. It is a joyous occasion and we embrace him with as much warmth as we could muster. He is tired but makes time for us, and though I am excited that he is home, I fear for when he has to leave again. He has attained new scars, along his jaw and face. We try not to stare but Father is observant and assuages our worry.**

 **It has only been a few hours since he returned, but I longed to learn from him more. Perhaps after I write this I will retire myself and awake early tomorrow morning to ask for a lesson before he is needed for his responsibilities. For now, I only ask him what exactly his job in the war is. A year ago, when I was 8, he told me I would know when I grew older. He refused to explain at first but after telling him that he had missed my birthday and that I** _ **was**_ **now older, he relinquished some information. According to him, he performs darkness in the daylight so that all could see him protect his home, like his mentor and his mentor before him. It took me long to understand, diary, but perhaps what he was telling me was a metaphor. What could darkness mean?**

 **I know rest will not come easy, especially when I'm trying to figure out Father's true role in this seemingly endless war.**

That ended kind of anticlimactically, don't you think? I think so too. Thing is, I wasn't there to remember all that had happened, I was just a whelp that was knocked out before he could see any of the crazy shit that went down, including seeing the Hokage fight the man who killed Kara.

It's still unsettling to say that. People kill, less often than a few centuries ago, but the undeniable darkness within every human's soul was still as prevalent and dangerous as ever. The man who killed Kara.

He would go on to beat Zerogoichi and gravely injure the Hokage before escaping, apparently. Speaking of the former, I woke up to his arguments and shouts.

"Hey, hey, hey!" His voice jarred me from my sleep. "He comes with me, damnit!"

"Sir, he's a civilian, he cannot be placed alongside the B-"

"Then place me with the civilians!" He protested. When I opened my eyes fully my chest felt tight and it hurt to breath, but I ignored the pain to glance over to Zerogoichi who was struggling against the grip of multiple Black Operatives and a nurse and doctor.

"Zerogoichi, listen to the woman. Who is this kid, anyway?" One of the masked ninja asked. Zerogoichi stopped struggling, instead opting to grab the speaker by the collar.

"Listen here, you beady eyed fuck, if you don't place me in the same room as the kid I'm going to struggle and fight you the whole way. I might even injure a doctor or nurse. They'll have to sedate me, and you _know_ how I am with needles."

They maintain the stare for a long moment until the standing man sighs and concedes, telling the doctor and nurse to heed his words.

And that's how I found myself sharing a high security room with Zerogoichi, or Lars Nara when he wasn't wearing his mask. Lars was my sister's… torch carrier, for lack of a better word. The friend deep in the zone, one would even say. He wasn't a "nice guy", at least not in the sense that he expects something from Kara.

Or I guess expected something from her.

The numbness from her death still hasn't passed. I knew when that man, who I will from here on out dub Fireman, set my sister's already still body on fire it was over. For some reason, I couldn't shed a tear nor even think about the consequences of her death, what she would leave behind.

Now that I have the time to think about it, I'm not sure what I'll do. Kara is… She's gone. Our parents died when we were young, fighting off some terrorists. I have no cousins, at least not any immediate ones. The closest thing I had that might be considered family were the Naras, who have been close friends with the Uzumaki and the Uchiha for generations. The latter of those have… strayed from us over the years.

"Oi. Hey. Koru." I snapped my head up at Lars' prodding. He stared at me, numbered mask sitting on the table beside him. From the window on the door to this hospital room I could see two shoulders, the guards that are guarding us as the only two people who are conscious to tell the world about Fireman, who brought down a skyscraper and almost killed our country's leader. They haven't asked me anything, but the tired look in Lars' eyes tell me the askers of these questions have passed by already.

"Are you alright?" He asks. I nod, clearing my throat before drawing a painful breath.

"Just," I cough, struggling to draw my breath correctly. "Just a little hard to breath." I tell him.

"Alright… Alright. Your sister, she would've killed me if-" It strikes me that perhaps Lars is just as shocked as I am. At Kara's death, I mean. She'd been such a big presence in both our lives, I don't…

"I'm gonna kill him, Koru. For what he did to you. To us. I'll see that he dies, slow and painfully like she did." He promised. Looking back, while I was staring into his eyes, I found some of what would make me in the coming years. The hatred for Fireman. The sense of personal duty. The willingness to do whatever it takes.

But I didn't know it then. It scared me. I was still unsure while Lars was entirely aware of what he had lost and what he was willing to give in this quest. So, I followed him. Not with words, but with a curt nod.

"Let me help." That's the unknown within speaking for me. He stared at me once more and began to speak before Captain Hirasshole barged into the room with a kick of the door, followed by a Black Operative and two more New Leaf Shinobi. The operative stood near the door, watching silently while the Captain of the NLS strode forward, stopping before my bed.

"What's the brat doing here?" Hirato jerked a thumb my way, and I frowned but kept quiet. I doubt that Lars wouldn't let them take me away, if his behavior before we were placed into the room was anything to go by.

"He was a witness, he saw the assailant moments before the Hokage arrived to the scene." Lars explained.

"And he was taken out not too long after, from what the report says." Hirasshole says, looking over to me. His eyes narrow and I match his gaze. "You're Uzumaki's brat, right? Little brother?"

When I stay silent, he shuffles and his lips turn to a thin line.

"She was a fine soldier, if a bit ambitious. Always wanted to go above and beyond, until it got her killed."

…

When I was next on a bed, it was with one wrist chained in a chakra suppressant cuff on the railing of the bed. I was staring down Hirasshole, who was fixing his shirt and rubbing his cheek. I didn't notice my own huffing and puffing until the chakra suppressant aspect of the cuff began to take its toll on my energy.

"Get the kid out of here, the men need to talk."

I almost began to protest when I noticed Lars' silence. His stare said many things, like 'later' and 'trust me'. He's never led me down the wrong path before so I listened and let one of the NLS wheel my bed out of the door to an empty room across. I sat there and thought about what my next steps were.

It felt like the obvious first step would be to train to get strong enough to fight the Fireman. He needed to be stopped, because Kara wanted to stop him and ended up dead in her attempts. I have to carry her goals, as the last of our family.

There are steps to that, too I guess.

When Lars sent for me I had compiled a list of things that would lead to me finding my way back in contacts. The first step was finding a clear path to the kind of strength I'd need to challenge my adversary. Kara's words during my many beatings, what she called training sessions, rung through my mind.

 _If you're gonna fight someone gather information first. Even if it's just looks, look at them. Are they in a stance? The kinds of clothes they wear, are they suited for a fight or a business meeting?_

If I followed logic, it would be the Black Ops. They operate directly under the Hokage, the military "monarch" of New Leaf City, and by extension, Hi no Kuni. If any of these ramen bowl lickers can get into the NLS with just a month in the boot camp, so can I. There they taught people what chakra was, how to use it, and where to proceed from there.

I had a leg up on them in that department, at least. Chakra was a wonderous thing, and even if I had only learned the three basic techniques used throughout the country: The Replacement, The Transformation and The Clone. They were the basis for countless other techniques, but before all of this I didn't have a reason to expand my knowledge. All of my efforts with chakra were focused in petty theft and pranks. I guess it made me more open to using the techniques in different ways, but not in how to use my chakra. The techniques feel almost second nature now, and I don't remember ever feeling like my chakra ran out when Kara was teaching me the basics. All I remember is her putting a seal on me that forced me into bed for a day. She said that I shouldn't tire during training, and I ended up getting all three techniques down that same day.

Lars beady black eyes staring into my own brought me back from my musings.

"What were you thinking, assaulting the captain of the NLS at a time like this? People are on edge, Koru. You need to control yourself." He chastised, motioning for me to sit down in the chair beside his bed. I sat down with a sigh.

"Lars, people need to understand they can't say or do whatever they want. Everything has consequences." I explained.

Lars only mumbled 'annoying' before adjusting himself in his bed with a wince. I watched him intently. Lars was strong. Many techniques under his belt, years of experience in the Black Ops. He happened to impress the current head of The Black Operatives, whoever Zero-Zero-Ichi or 001 was. I assume that his teacher must've been somewhere in the 100s themselves, and his teacher's teacher a bit higher than that before they retired.

"Do you have any idea how-"

"Teach me, Lars. I need to be stronger." I cut him off, trying to get my thoughts across. "You can get me into the NLS while training me, then I can work for a while and try to get into the Black Ops to-"

"Koru, stop." He let out a breath and held a hand up. "I can't teach you."

I stared at his features. He looked so tired, the dark eyes and the unusually loose hair on his pillow spoke of how out of it he must feel. Most Nara looked the same, but Lars abandoned the pineapple hairstyle and instead always opted for a low ponytail. When I spoke, I tried to not make my voice depict the betrayal I feel at his denial.

"What? Why?" I said, standing quickly. My chest is starting to hurt again, with the sudden intake of breath. I was getting too worked up. Kara always said there was a reason they called it 'agitating an injury'.

"Because you have a criminal record, which means you have a list of known techniques somewhere in the Black Ops database." He finished, as if that was all I had to know.

"What's that have to do with you teaching me?" I asked. He rubbed at his face with an annoyed expression.

"It means that they know what you're capable. If you pop up with some unknown knowledge about ninja techniques then questions will be asked about who taught you. Your sister is gone, so you might get away with saying you inherited some of them, but her skillset differs vastly from mine, and as a member of the NLS she had her own file too. Besides, I'm not going to teach you my clan's techniques." He explains.

And just as his bloodline and knowing him for years now declared, his reasoning made sense. It all led up to him not willing to give up the fact that I know what he does for a living when he's not in his cover job as an architect.

"Damn… So, what do you suggest?" I ask, leaning in eagerly.

"I would suggest that you stay out of it and just try and keep an eye out on the streets for any signs of the attacker, but I know you won't listen. So… Join the police force." He said.

"What!?" I yelled out. He winced at my volume, motioning for me to bring it down.

"Join the police force, get into the NLS, work for a year then get yourself noticed by a Black Operative. It's the fastest way- Koru, it's the fastest way upward!" He yelled over my protests. "After you get into the Black Ops, get yourself mentored by someone- It can't be me, Koru. Find someone in the Black Ops. That way you'll get stronger and be more involved in the search." The 'if we don't find him by then' went unspoken, but I heard it loud and clear.

"That's too long, and Kara worked under Hirato for five years and didn't wear the Black, I'm not going to do it in one year with that asshole!" My huffing breath forced me to calm down again.

"Look, take it easy. We're both still hurt." He turned his body towards me and called my name.

"That's how you have to do it, the only way to do it legally, at least. The time of finding forbidden techniques in scrolls and having secret teachers is long gone. If you're going to do this, then it has to be the right-"

He was interrupted by someone bursting into the room, an NLS operative with long strawberry blonde hair and pretty green eyes. She ran in and grabbed the controller for the tv that sat in the ceiling corner farthest from the bed and the door.

"What's going on?" I asked, but she shushed me as she turned to Channel 5 New Leaf News. On the screen was a symbol, a circle with a large black shuriken in the middle, another white one underneath it, and lines that spread to the outside of the larger circle. Across all of that was a depiction of a large gash, as if someone had drawn a kunai through the symbol.

 **The group that calls themselves the Reminders have claimed responsibility for yesterday's attack on the Nara Tower have released a video detailing some terrifying news. Here's the video:**

The fireman stared back at me, amongst others in a small room, all of them sitting on chairs. They all looked wildly different, as if this group was composed of people from around the world. In the center was a man with a lower face mask and jet black, spiky hair. His eyes were closed. When the speaking began, it was him.

 **We are the Reminders. Centuries ago the enemies of humanity waged war across dimensions, ravaging both our world and theirs. They were sophisticated in some ways, with their timeless perspective of life and what we do with it. They were savage in their willingness to give everything for their mission: the ending of humanity. It is commonly thought that we defeated them and annihilated their species, but we were wrong. They still remain, gathering their strength for another attack on our kind.**

 **This is why we, the Reminders, have formed a union with shinobi from all walks of life. The Shinobi of today's world pale in comparison to our ancestors. The title of Kage has been tarnished, where even my own disciple had the life of the Hokage in his hands just last night. We have spared him not out of mercy, but because we seek to unite humanity and become stronger together. We hope that the injured Hokage will give his position to the strongest of his country, whoever that may be, so that he or she may lead Hi No Kuni to its old self and show the world that we must become stronger in the face of a threat against our world.**

He opens his eyes, and all of the air in the room seems to chill. In his right eye is a Sharingan, and while that is not uncommon, it is a bloodline exclusive to the Uchiha Clan. They track it jealously, and all eyes are either destroyed or gifted upon death. What was really shocking though, was his left eye. Ripples emanating from the Sharingan based center, colored in a pale purple. It had three tomoes in each of its innermost two circles.

 **Last night we stayed true to our namesake. We reminded the world that ninja were once capable of being gods amongst men. The world would do well not to forget this. Today we, the Reminder, declare war on the world. In 10 years' time the first of the Otsutsuki should make contact with humanity. Until then, we will continue to attack and terrorize the world's innocents, as long as it takes for humanity to understand what is at stake. Expect us.**

The video cut out, and when I turned to Lars, his expression of actual fear scared me more than the video itself.

"Lars, what is it?" I asked tentatively. He gulped and looked to me with wide eyes.

"He… That's the Rinnegan and Sharingan." He whispered. "If those eyes are real, then he's telling the truth. They're coming back."


	3. FailuresDOTtxt

Chapter 3: Bittersweet Endings

 **C:\Users\Mitsuki\Journals\**

 **Father has departed once more. It was overnight, while I was sleeping. He had agreed to teach me more just the night before. I should have suspected he was going to leave soon when he left me homework. I wanted to be bitter about the situation, but I found myself more engrossed in training than holding negative feelings in. Yes, I was tired of this war, but it was not Father's fault he was called away. He is an amazing ninja, after all. The greatest Sealing Master the world has ever seen.**

 **The homework was extensive. Many techniques to learn, some would take a few days, others months. I hoped to complete those before he returned. The biggest assignment lied in the task left to me above all other techniques to learn: he wanted me to create something.**

 **He denied giving any specifics, instead telling me that I should use my imagination. It should be as useful as I want it to be and could work only for me or for others as well. 'Creative reign with a technique or style you make for yourself, that's what it truly means to be strong' he had once said. With those words, I began looking into Father's notes and the notes of other great seal masters, like Jiraiya the Gallant and Minato Namikaze. In none of these notes did I find anything on crafting seals on microscopic level.**

"Alright, recruits, here's what we're gonna do: you, being the little undeveloped whelps you are, will follow my and Lieutenant Mankanshoku's every instruction to a T. If I see you trying to half ass any of these instructions, you will be removed. If I hear even the beginnings of a thought to protest an order, you will be removed. Let's begin with 50 pushups from each of you." Captain Watanabe of the NLPD's 44th precinct spoke in a clear and demanding voice. He was scary in the way that would make you nervous to shake his hand when you took his daughter to prom. The thick mustache and small eyes didn't help, either, not to mention how tall he was.

I looked around while I did my sets of pushups, barely breaking a sweat and making sure my breathing is even. Some of the people here were struggling, but I was doing fine. Better than fine, actually. This was a good workout, probably the best I've had since I recovered. It's been a week, and once my injuries were cleared I applied for the next recruiting session for the NLPD. The attendance of these recruiting sessions has shot up in numbers, based on how packed the applicants' office was when I applied.

The Reminders haven't attacked since, but the Hokage's current health and the ruins of the Nara Tower inspired people to apply, I guess. I heard whispers about people joining up to 'fight against the terrorist bastards that attacked our city.'

I'm sure they're about as scared as Lars was when he saw the broadcast. Fear is far better motivation to take up arms.

By the time I finished my set, most of the others were about halfway through theirs. I hadn't noticed until I stood up, but some of the potential recruits were already being whisked off, some with protest, others with relief at not having to do anymore push-ups.

"Alright, shits, let's get you running laps! First three to finish 5 around the yard don't have to do the rest of the exercises!" He shouted.

I gotta give the other potential recruits credit, when they heard the promise of not doing any more workouts should they do well in cardio they sprung up and began running around the yard at a paltry pace. They were trying. I could respect that much.

It's why I didn't gloat when I left them in the dust, pushing chakra into my legs and finishing my first lap with ease. By the time I got to my second, most of the other recruits were finishing their first. There were 3 people behind me that must have gotten the same idea I did, as I could see the faint glow of chakra in their legs when I looked behind me.

I finished the 5 laps in no time, and I was followed closely by a short girl with long black hair held in a ponytail and steely onyx eyes. Apparently the other two that were behind us were about two laps behind, and I watched from her side as they ran like their lives depended on it.

In a city like this? They just might.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" I asked the short girl beside me, huffing to catch my breath.

She hummed, watching the two for a moment before answering. "The girl with the black hair. She's lanky, look at her legs. She doesn't look as winded as the other one." She said. "Plus, look at the guy's outfit. He's wearing a Kunai Tech tracksuit. Must come from money. For him it's more about presentation than the work itself. I bet he was pushed by his patriot father to join up." She finished with a yawn, and I gave her a side glance.

"You've got an eye." I tell her. "And you're pretty quick yourself. Not quicker than me, but quick." When I finish my joke she scoffs and doesn't even look my way.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Before I could form a retort, just as she predicted the tall and long-limbed girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes finished her fifth lap, leading the panting man behind her with half a lap. It sucked to say, but everyone else behind him was far behind, barely finishing their third. Some even gave us the stink eye.

The girl who came in third saddled up to us, wiping sweat away from her forehead and then folding her hands above her head. She breathed in deeply, trying to supply her long body as much as she could. She had to have been 6 feet tall, if not close. Real scary.

"Alright, give me your names." Captain Watanabe's rough voice wrung out, interrupting our recovery. Might as well get my introduction out of the way.

"I am Koru Uzumaki, sir. Nice to meet you." I said, bowing slightly. He simply hummed and looked to the short girl beside me. Now that I had time to actually look at her, it made me wonder what exactly she was doing here. She had mousey features and a slender build. More suited to being a princess than a police offi-

Wait.

"I am Osonoko Uchiha, sir." She finished clearly.

"I should've fucking known." I breathed out incredulously. The unprompted comment earned me a dirty look from both the princess and Captain Uchiha.

"I am Kireina. It's an honor to meet you, sir." The tall girl simply nodded and the Captain mirrored her actions before turning.

"Alright, follow me." He said, walking away from the yard and past a man standing near the gate that led to the precinct proper. "This is Lieutenant Mimi Mankanshoku. Lieutenant, would you proceed with the rest of the exercises while I deal with these three?" He said.

The woman named Mankanshoku was pretty. Like, obnoxiously pretty. She was about as tall as me at 5'9, short brown hair and shockingly red eyes. Narrow, noble features and curves that make themselves known through the NLPD uniform. Even though her hair (long hair is my weakness) was in a tight bun I still couldn't help but be distracted.

"Will you join us, Uzumaki?" Watanabe called after me as I watched Mankanshoku walk away towards the yard.

What I would give to go back and time and flop in that race if it meant spending a bit of time looking at her.

"Uh, yeah, coming." I said, turning and walking into a large conference room of sorts with no less than 100 chairs and water coolers and coffee pots littered around the edges. It was a cool spot, mostly because of the beautiful air conditioning but also because there were hung portraits around the room of NLPD officers awarded medals on one end and all of the preceding captains on the other end of the room.

"You three will likely lead the physical aspect of the academy, but you've still mental screenings as well as classes to finish, just like everyone else. It's important to bring today's victories and failures and turn it into tomorrow's vigor." Captain Watanabe addressed the three of us with a severe look on his face. Makes me think, as Hiranti-human and the rest of the NLS were a special division, they must have spent some time in the NLPD under Captain Watanabe. How an asshole of Hirato's caliber make it into any kind of position of power under Watanabe's regime is beyond me.

"Now, enjoy some snacks and drinks while the rest of today's training is being finished by the other recruits. It shouldn't take long with Mankanshoku on the helm." He said, walking back outside and leaving us to the donuts, dango and rice balls.

While Kireina and Osonoko simply stood where Captain Watanabe left them, I attacked the donuts and dango with some of today's victories. I was finishing my third ball and moving back towards the donuts when I heard them whisper from behind me.

"…solute animal…"

"He's like the orphans back at Nan's."

I turn, not bothering to swallow the food in my mouth before grabbing a bottle of water the size of my hand.

"If you aren hungry affer tha run-" Then I swallow while downing the water in one gulp. "Then you're either immortal or you care too much about your figure."

"Perhaps we respect ourselves a bit more than to become gluttons at the sight of some snacks. This is a place to be respected, where the fathers of our great country-"

"Patriotic _and_ an Uchiha. What a surprise." The look on Osonoko's face was sour but it felt so sweet to let her know what a pompous bitch she was being. Now, don't get me wrong. Not all Uchiha are bad, as a matter of fact most of them are pretty alright. They've got people all over the country, all of them hard working contributors to this wonderful piece of shit we call home. The issue lies in the main line of them.

The first of the Uchiha after the curse of hatred was lifted were burdened with another curse: the curse of self-importance. It started with Sasuke Uchiha, who for a time thought himself the villain for which the world to unite against. After him they all went on to do great things, with his daughter becoming Hokage, then his grandson took over the police force as chief of the first country-wide law enforcement authority that is the NLPD. His great grandson went on to create the Black Ops when Hi No Kuni was being threatened with a new war against the Stone, what was now called the Earthborne Confederacy. His great-great-granddaughter saw the deviation from the old ways of the ninja and the threat it posed to peace and created the NLS.

Now we find ourselves with Osonoko Uchiha, who has yet to accomplish something as great but I'll be damned if she doesn't think she's on her way.

"Obnoxious and an Uzumaki. A completely new combination, I'm sure." She says, sitting down in a huff on one of the many chairs. Kireina sits on the row ahead, her long arms folding gracefully over the back of her chair as she puts her chin on her forearm and watches. The quiet type, eh?

"You're right, I am obnoxious, and you know what? I'm hap-"

That was a lie.

Osonoko and Kireina stared at me for a moment, waiting for me to continue speaking. I wanted to keep going, but it felt so disingenuous to say that I'm happy. Kara's gone. Every night I sleep and dream of her, and every morning I wake up expecting her to give me crap about how heavily I sleep. I miss her.

I'm not happy.

"The simple really can think twice. Huh." I scowl when she flips her ponytail over and behind her shoulder. Yep, that's a princess alright.

"You're just mad you lost the race. I mean, you must give your whole life to doing something with a name that heavy, and then you lose to a simpleton. Can't imagine it feels nice." The remark feels a bit biting, but its only fair that someone as stuck up as her understand why exactly everyone finds her insufferable.

"If what Mimi-nee has told is true, they put the top 4 officers of the commission in charge of their own cell and are often asked to work together with other cells." Kireina remarked, her voice impatient, but I was missing her point. Osonoko's glance over to her says that she's confused because someone as prideful as her can't ever admit to any weakness.

"So…?"

"So, we should learn to get along as the top of our commission. Petty squabbles like the one before me have no place amongst allies against those wish to do evil in and around our home." She said with an air of finality, sitting upright and puffing out her chest.

"Get a load of Hashirama over here." I joked.

They were both quiet, but I sighed and grabbed another donut before looking around the precinct for the lockers they had told us to put our stuff in when we got here. The precinct's training areas were far in the back, away from the front entrance to the building where the real work was done. Things like central bookings and temporary holding cells. When we walked in I saw more than a few men handcuffed to a chair bolted into the floor.

Once I found my stuff I looked through my bag for my phone and my headphones. I put them on, throwing on my favorite album by Nothing But Ninjas, a self-titled album. With that, I stroll back into the conference room to see Osonoko and Kireina chatting, I ignore them and sit a few rows farther back, throwing my feet on the chair in front of me and putting an arm above my eyes.

When 'If I Get High' came on, I skipped it and opened my eyes to a slowly filling room. About half the album had gone by, so I'm guessing it's been about half an hour?

The other recruits were stumbling in, many collapsing in their chairs and grabbing at the waters and coffee for dear life. It was a funny sight. At least, it should've been funny, had it not been for the humor being sucked completely from the room by Captain Hiranus.

He was following Lieutenant Mankanshoku, who was barking at the recruits to sit up and pay attention. Captain Watanabe walked in behind them, heading up to the raised podium at the front of the room and taking it while Hiranus and the Lieutenant stood behind him. He cleared his throat and adjusted the microphone on the podium for a moment and I took the time to take off my headphones and turn off my music.

"Recruits, I'm sure you know the gist of the journey you are currently embarking on. Some of you have already been deemed unfit and as such, removed from the program entirely." He took the time to pause, raking his eyes over the room before his expression hardened. "Make no mistake. They were removed for reasons outside of their control, for the most part. Some couldn't control their pride, or their state of mind. Others were quite literally unfit to be policemen. Physical weakness we deemed incurable, mental fortitude that seemed lacking.

Now, the ones who remain here are in full control of their fate. Study hard. Train harder, lest you'll be removed just as they were. You are here for a year at most. The first opportunity towards graduation is in six months' time, the next at the end of your stint. Those of you who did well today, make today's victory tomorrow's vigor. The rest of you who tasted failure today, turn today's failure into tomorrow's victory."

With that he stepped aside and motioned to Captain Hirasshole.

"This is Captain Take Hirato of the New Leaf Shinobi. He will tell you more about his sect in the NLPD and what the NLS does for us and this country."

Hiranti-human stepped up to the podium, thanking Watanabe before clearing his own throat and starting his speech.

"Hello, recruits. I am here as a representative of the NLS, as Captain Watanabe said. Now, before I go any further, I want to make some things clear. Ultimately, the NLS is just another part of the police force. We patrol, we investigate, we are deployed just as a regular officer is. Where we differentiate ourselves is in combat. The world has changed insomuch that it is far more likely for a criminal to rob a bank with Ninja Tech than they are with legitimately performed ninja techniques. That does not mean that a criminal cannot be a legitimate ninja. In fact, trained ninjas are considered some of the more heinous and destructive kinds of criminals and deviants in the history of the world. This gave way for a part of the NLPD that would fight these ninja criminals on their own turf. We use ninja tech, yes, but far less compared to the regular officer of the NLPD." He pauses to go through a few hand seals before two clones pop up beside him. "We prefer more traditional methods. Not only are we capable of more than the standard issue Shinobi Gauntlet would offer, we also aim to have stronger techniques through specialized training for each ninja in our ranks."

He paused and watched us for just a moment. As his eyes passed over everyone, they met mine and stayed for a moment. I didn't look away.

"We understand the influx in new recruits comes from a general unrest after the fall of Nara Tower. The Law Enforcement Bureau of Hi No Kuni has come to understand that while the supposed threat of the Otsutsuki is very unlikely, it cannot be ruled out entirely. The truth of the matter is, we haven't found any traces of the Reminders, nor any indication of where their next attack will be. The Fire is in alert, if not the rest of the world at such claims. We are looking for early hopefuls. All will be required to do their year of service in the NLPD before they are considered for a position in the NLS. The spots are competitive, with only 20 active roster New Leaf Shinobi and 5 reserves per borough here in New Leaf City."

"So why would someone want to stay a police officer, then?" I heard someone ask from the far left of the conference room. Looking over, I noticed it was the boy who had finished 4th during the laps. He was relaxed now, looking far less ragged than he did earlier. Osonoko's assessment seemed to have been accurate now that I got a good look at him. Narrow features, yellow eyes and black hair. Is that… Is that eye shadow?

Some of the recruits around him gave him dirty looks that he took a moment to notice before throwing his hands up into the air defensively. "No offense! It's just that Captain Hirato made the NLS sound like something to strive for as opposed to a higher position within the NLPD."

At this moment Captain Watanabe stepped forward and motioned for the microphone. Hirato graciously stepped aside and angled the microphone for the older man.

"The NLS is something you should strive for if you seek to serve your country in favor of your city. The NLPD get more action, though there is a bit less risk involved and we deal with the common folk every day. The NLPD officer is a man or woman of the people, whereas the NLS is a blade for Hi No Kuni." He finished and Hirato nodded with his eyes closed.

"An excellent and accurate assessment from Captain Watanabe. It should be made clear that there is no 'better' division of law enforcement in New Leaf City. Your career choices are based on what you wish to protect."

What I value more, huh?

"I challenge you, Captain Hirato."

The room went silent, heads turning to the source of the voice. Captain Watanabe was… Not pleased, nor was Lieutenant Mankanshoku who outwardly scowled. Come to think of it, she was looking at me. Fuck, I said that didn't I?

"Boy, you'd best keep your head down and your mouth shut. We do not take things like what you said lightly here-" Captain Watanabe was cut off by Hirato's raised hand.

"It's alright, Captain. I… Let's listen to his request." He says, motioning for me to continue.

"A fight, as soon as possible." I say. What the fuck am I saying? "If I win, you guarantee me a spot in the NLS."

"I'm afraid that's not how it works, Koru." As he says my name, I'm sure some of the eyes around the room narrow in recognition. I can't tell if its good or not, but it doesn't matter to me. Impulse has spoken in my name and he is a valuable ally that I will follow.

"Tell you what. Today an operative of the NLS who helps lead mental screenings is here. As far as I'm aware he's free right now, I can text him and you'll fight him right now in the yard. No jutsu above D-rank, to make it fair. First one to put the other on their back wins. Since you don't have anything I really want… If my operative wins, you give up all opportunities to enter the NLS and stay an NLPD officer as long as I lead the division." He smiled, looking a bit feral when his dark eyes narrowed. "Deal?"

I know it's a bait. And there's a good chance I do end up losing this fight, but if it means fast tracking my progress towards Black Ops, then I'll be golden. Besides, if I can't beat one of Hirasshole's lackeys then I'm not gonna get myself noticed in a year. Kara was the strongest of her unit, as far as I was aware, and I could make her sweat. Yeah, I could definitely do this.

"Deal."

"Awesome." He says, whipping out his phone and shooting what appears to be a quick text. By the time he's putting the phone away, a short boy with platinum blonde hair down to his waist appears in a puff of smoke. He salutes to Hirato and then looks at us recruits.

"Uh… I'm guessing he wants me to explain something about the vetting process held by the Yamanaka." He says nervously.

"Actually, you're here for a fight, Yoruino." He says, pointing at me and chuckling. "Kara's brat brother is here, trying to make his way up the ranks. He wins, he gets your spot in the NLS."

Yoruino Yamanaka, or at least that's what I assume his last name is, chuckled nervously once more. He glanced my way, obviously recognizing the similarity in appearance between Kara and I. He must've known her.

"And when I win?" He asks, smiling up at his Captain with mire in his eyes. That bastard is counting me out. Oh man, I can't wait to show him what some fundamentals could do in the right hands. That's the thing with these NLS types, they've never fought dirty before. Kara knew all my tricks, knew not to trust that a fight was over unless she had me in a death blow. It's what I was counting on when I challenged Hirato.

"He'll be barred from the NLS for as long as I'm Captain here." Hirato answers.

"Seems fair, considering he's trying for my spot. Alright, Koru, if you're ready." He says. Once he steps down from the front of the room I realize he's about as tall as I am. The NLS jacket is coming off his shoulders, a black bomber jacket with a white kunai in the center of a sealing matrix whose kanji spell out 'New Leaf Shinobi' over the left breast. Underneath is a tank top and a chain that Yoruino quickly takes off and puts inside his pockets. I follow him as he walks past. Behind me I hear Captain Watanabe saying that this is entirely inappropriate.

"Don't worry, let the recruits watch, too. It'll be a good lesson on where they are and what they should strive for." Captain Hirato reassures.

Once we're outside he turns back to me while walking and whispers, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I don't know what you did to piss the Captain off, but I bet he's exaggerating about not letting you in. You definitely can't have my spot, but uh… I wouldn't be too worried." He says with a smile.

"You say that like you know you're gonna win." I add. He laughs heartily, throwing his jacket on a bench at the entrance to the yard.

"You're delusional if you think you can beat me." He turns, walking backwards jovially and throwing his hands wide. "I have all the practice I need for someone like you, do you have any idea how many times I sparred against Kara?"

Oh boy.

"How many?" I say, playing along.

"Too many to count. I'm sorry to hear about what happened, too. She was a strong kunoichi. Definitely handed my ass to me quite a few times, and an honorable person." He finished. I just nodded walking away once we were far enough into the yard. I squared up into a loose boxing stance while he went over the rules for himself.

"I'm guessing it's the standard spar, first on his back, uh… Nothing over D-rank, I think? I remember your sister telling me about you and your eh… lack of aptitude with other skills." He finishes nervously. I can't help the smile on my face. Leave it to Kara to set me up for some major underestimating from law enforcement.

"Alright, Yoruino, you ready?" Captain Hirato looks to his operative, who nods and falls into a weird stance with his palms forward and his feet set wide apart. "Kid, you ready?" I nodded, and he made a chopping motion between us. "Begin!"

When he didn't move, I rushed in, leading with a jab-straight combo that he blocked with his palms easily. I kept going, throwing punches at various angles, trying to break his defense. When he sent his own… palm thrust thing? At my face I leaned back and grabbed at the limb immediately. He began wrenching as soon as I did, hitting my head with the base of his other hand on my head. It only got more frantic when I bit into his hand as hard as I could. I was probably one of the only people who could say that Yamanaka internal fluids were a bit sweet.

Eugh. Phrasing, Koru.

"Get… Off!" He yells, throwing me off. I skid across the ground on my sneakers. I can't help but laugh when he shakes his hand, trying to shake the pain off.

"You really are an animal." He says, falling back into his weird stance. "I always thought the police officers that chased after you were exaggerating."

"Yeah, well… They never caught me, did they?" I ask, throwing up a ram seal to create a mass of clones. 32, to be exact. Clones 1-30 charged in at various times, and it took Yoruino a moment to realize that all of them were just wisps of pressurized smoke ready to be popped. In a few moments, all of them were dispersed.

Phase one, done.

"You shouldn't play this game, it makes for bad habits. There might be people with illegitimate or undocumented doujutsu who can see through these illusions and find you." He explains. Clones 31 and 32 laughed.

"Maybe." Clone 31 says, bumping fists with Clone 32 before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Clone 32 falls into the light boxing stance, waiting for Yoruino's next move. When Yoruino reacted to a step Clone 32 took, I knew I had him. Besides, he might find me soon.

Clone 32 starts running just as I do. Clones don't make sounds when they move, as they are illusions. Me running ahead of him and having the clone talk while doing so should do well enough confuse his senses.

"Maybe it was all a distraction to gauge your reaction speed!" A bit tongue-in-cheek, I know, but it would have to do. We made contact with Yoruino at the same time, the clone going for a flying kick to his face that he leaned back to dodge while grabbing the clone's folded leg by the knee. When the clone erupts into a cloud of chakra smoke, my fist comes down for a strike at his exposed face. He's at an awkward angle too, and the hit will probably put him down as well. Images of myself donning the black in spite of Hirato's protests filled my mind. I could see the Fireman before me, only this time I'm older, stronger.

…

"Winner, Yoruino!"


	4. RemnantsDOTtxt

Chapter 4: Remnants

 **C:\Users\Mitsuki\Journals\**

 **It has been a year since Father departed, diary. I've come to you in a time of weakness, where I feel so helpless I cannot see a way to the end of our dilemma. The enemy of humanity has touched the earth, poisoning it and slowly weakening us. We ration our food now, and the heroes of old are nowhere to be found. I still study and train in hope of impressing Father upon his return, but even I've become doubtful.**

 **I often find Mother lost in space, staring into a battlefield far away from the shelved books that line most of the walls in our house. Sometimes she looks to me and cries and hugs me tight, saying things like "You're nothing like your father was when he was your age, but that's okay. Being well spoken and a thinker are good traits too, Mitsuki." Then she'd pause and hug me again and tell me how proud both she and Father are of me.**

 **I fear what is to come.**

"It's nice to see you again, Koru." Yoruino said from across the wide desk of his office. The smile accentuating the hand held out expecting a handshake made me want to spit. I can't believe I lost to a fucking substitution. According to him he knew exactly where I was the whole time. What's worse, Hirasshole was watching me like he just won a medal when we dusted ourselves off and walked back into the precinct.

He even went as far as taunting me, the fucker.

'Maybe if I see a change in attitude after a year or two of service in the police I'll reconsider the ban. We don't have children in the NLS, and children won't survive in the NLPD long either.'

It's been 4 days since then. 3 days of exercise meant to weed out the useful ones some more and a day to rest. By the end of the preliminary training period, or PTP as the more experienced police officers called it, there were only 16 recruits left in total in this commission. Apparently they only add a dozen to their ranks every 6 months, give or take the amount of recruits. I'm still top of the commission in terms of physical prowess, but I'm incredibly sad to say that Osonoko might just have me in speed. If given time she could definitely outrun me, but I'm quicker on the scramble than she is.

Back to Yoruino Yamanaka and the fact that I'm not shaking his hand.

"I see you're still a bit sour about our spar." He says, leaning back. "I hope it doesn't affect today's screening."

"It won't. Let's just get this over with." I reply. He nods in agreement and begins to pull out papers from his desk, laying three sheets out before me and placing a pen on the middle sheet. Release forms and consent forms. I sign quietly, eyeing the last sheet for a moment as I couldn't tell from a glance what was on it apart from the three large block letters on the top, 'LECA'.

"That's the Law Enforcement Confidentiality Agreement. Since we are not doctors and are instead a company on a contract, we are obligated to make sure that both parties in the screening understand that what I, as your serviceman, will not reveal anything he learns from the mental health screening using both conventional personal therapy techniques as well as the Mind-Body Switch Technique about you, the subject." He finishes he explanation while lining the explanation that he read out with his finger. I look a few lines down, making some checks to see if my thoughts really will be private. There's an explanation of how the Mind-Body Switch will happen.

 _The serviceman will project his conscious into the mind of the subject, who will then be put into a trance by the serviceman in order to bring his consciousness into his mind. Together they will perform a mind walk, where the serviceman experiences memories from the perspective of the subject as well as attempt to understand the emotions the subject experiences and their source. This will continue as the serviceman sees fit. At the end, the serviceman will awaken the subject before leaving the mind and allowing the subject a moment to recover._

 _The mind walk can be a grueling process that is still not entirely understood. Many react differently to the mind walk. Here's a list of side effects that the subject may experience:_

 _82% of all subjects experience disoriented and scattered thoughts for a minute or two after the mind walk._

 _79% of all subjects experience intense drowsiness after the mind walk._

 _55% of all subjects experience intense hunger after the mind walk._

 _48% of all subjects experience intense headaches after the mind walk._

 _19% of all subjects experience nausea and dizziness after the mind walk._

 _Less than 1% of all subjects lose consciousness after the mind walk._

 _There has been one recorded incident with a subject who saw into the memories of the serviceman. While it hasn't happened since that subject underwent a mind walk, we are required by law to inform all parties involved._

 _The serviceman is equipped with remedies and medications for some of the side effects listed as well as emergency response training if anything else goes wrong during the procedure. A third party will be present in the room where the screening is taking place. Signing this document ensures that nothing learned from the subject's mind will be used against them at any capacity and they are protected under full extent of the law. The subject will also be bound to secrecy in the event that they learn something from the serviceman's mind._

After reading that part, I glanced over to Lieutenant Mankanshoku who sat to the side, watching silently. At the bottom of the paper there was an x and a line that I signed over quickly. Yoruino quickly collected the paperwork and set it aside before placing his hands on the desk and leaning back into his chair.

"Are you ready?" When I nodded, his hands flew through hand signs before ending in a triangle pointed at me. His body suddenly went slack and his head hung limply against the headrest of his chair.

Then it hit me.

'Hello?'

God that felt weird. Hearing someone else's voice in my head is very disorienting. Maybe it has to do with perception? I perceive Yoruino's voice one way but the reality of his voice could be something else entirely. Or maybe, since its his consciousness, this sound is how he thinks he sounds?

'Getting a little pensive, are we?'

Please stop talking.

'I can't do that, buddy. All right, I'm just gonna put you out riiiiiight… now'

When I next awoke it was in a dark space with lights all around me in the distance. Beside me was a pair of boots that I recognized belonged to Yoruino, who helped the ethereal me stand up. I felt weightless. I wasn't breathing. I'm sure if I put my mind to it I could be completely still.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"We're in your mind scape, Koru. See those lights around us?" He motions to the lights that I saw earlier, turning and holding his hands out. "These are a culmination of experiences, thoughts and feelings that make up one Koru Uzumaki. We're here to explore these."

"I'm a simple guy, this shouldn't take too long." I tell him. He turns to me, smiling with his eyes closed in an eerie expression.

"Is that so? Well, let's get straight to the point, shall we?" He starts walking, waving at me to follow him. The land, if I could even call it that, didn't have an impact when I took a step. It didn't even make noise. This is really weird.

"Why did you join the police force, Koru?" He asked. Before I could respond one of the lights in the distance grew brighter until an image displayed before us. It was of the Nara Tower as it was burning down. The picture was moving, the night sky that I had seen back then shifting as my own eyes did. This was the memory of that night.

Then I felt myself being sucked in and- and suddenly I was back on that rooftop. Except something was off. Different. Where was Kara?

" _Yes, I am Kara's sister and you, Zerogoichi, are la-"_

Lars turned to me behind his mask, holding his gloved hand over my mouth once more. I could still taste the fabric and it made me want to spit again.

" _I wasn't going to say your name, I was going to say you were late. Stop trying to be cool and go help her, La-"_

I was so… obnoxious. How could I not have known? I guess I just thought Kara was strong enough to take on the world and make it back home. This must be right after she went inside. Any minute now she'll come with… with him, bursting from the flames.

"Where is your sister, Koru?" Yoruino asks. I look around, towards the edge of my vision of that night where it bleeds into the darkness of my mindscape. He's standing there, watching the events unfold while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"She's in the building. Zerogoichi happened to be around and was going to go after her when-" I was cut off by a muffled explosion. I turned to watch as the Fireman flew from the flames and slid across the rooftop with Kara's body in his hands. I can't watch anymore.

"So, he killed her. That's as honorable a reason as any, Koru. Your sister sought to protect her home and you want to do it in her stead." He surmises, stepping away from the memory.

At least, he almost did.

"Oh… That is not a good feeling. Let's explore it." He says, stepping forward into the memory again, this time with eyes closed. "Yeah, this is some intense anger. Reasonably sourced, but intense all the same."

This time he did step away from the memory, looking back into the field of them in the darkness. "Are you joining the NLPD for a chance for revenge against that man?"

When I didn't answer, the memory of me waking up in the hospital. Lars was yelling my name and I was just rousing. Everything looks so blurry now, as it did then. The memory rushes through time, from my awakening to the incident with Hirato.

"No wonder he doesn't like you. Ah, here…" He stops the playback of the memory when Lars had instructed me to join the NLPD in order to get closer to the search and detainment of the Reminders. "It's true then." He says, waving the memory away and putting all of the lights farther into the distance.

It made me uncomfortable, how much control he had over my mind.

"Koru, why haven't I seen your sister in here?" He begins pacing, looking around. His hair didn't wave here like it did in the outside.

"And you're thinking of other things. I wonder where she is?" As he speaks, an image rushes forward, light bursting from edges of a darkness covering the base of it.

"What is that?" I ask him. He seems to understand these things more than me.

"This is a blocked memory, Koru." He flies through a few hand signs that I'm sure are purely cosmetic. The darkness starts to clear away, little by little. It doesn't feel good. It feels… Anxious. Is this memory causing me anxiety?

"Can you stop, please?" I ask him. He shakes his head, holding a seal in place and focusing on the blocked memory. The dark webs of the block are ebbing away slowly, like a receding tide. Bits and pieces of the image are being uncovered and I recognize some of the objects in it. Ink bottles and brushes. Rusted hair.

My stomach feels like it's turning.

"Repressed memories are best addressed here and now while we can instead of somewhere unexpected where it may harm you or someone you're trying to protect." He explains.

My head begins to feel like its hurting. There's more to the image now, my face covered in ink blotches. I'm smiling. When was this? I looked like I did when I was younger, but I can't remember exactly when. God my head is pounding, I can't do this-

" _You're about as patient as a puppy, you know that?_ "

It was Kara's voice. My head is throbbing now, and its hard to open my eyes, except it shouldn't be. None of this is real, it's all in my head. Literally. But I can't help it, I can't stop this pain.

I was on my knees holding my head in my hands against the floor when the pain stopped abruptly. I chanced looking up at the memory to see what was going on to see the darkness that had been fading away back in full force, covering the entirety of the memory. Yoruino was staring at me pitifully. I didn't know whether to be thankful or angry.

"This isn't any average block, Koru. I… It is in your best interest that this be explored further with more therapy and mind walks." He says, crouching down to my height.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure if you would be fit to continue as an officer should I rip this bandage off." He said, helping me up. The pointlessness of all the physical aspects of this place strikes me as strange. It feels so real, even though I know it isn't.

"Beyond that, I've seen enough. You just lost your sister. They haven't even released her body to be buried. You must be living life from the moment you sleep to the moment you wake." Yoruino puts his hands on my shoulders, looking deep into my eyes. "These memories, these feelings… You have to take care of them." His voice was final and he stepped back and put his hands together.

"Are we done?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes. I'll wake you up once I get out of here." He says. Before I could answer, his form faded away into the darkness.

I sat and thought about what he said. What did he mean by 'take care of them'? They're memories that I'd rather not remember I guess. Must be for a good reason, there are better things to focus on. I don't have the time to think about things I can do nothing about. I need to focus on training and making my way up the ranks. I was slowed down by Hirato and Yoruino, but no matter how long it took I would see the Fireman with my own eyes and end him with my own fists.

What's that light?

"… Is it that bad?"

My head is pounding, god damnit this mind walk shit is so crappy. There's a light in my eyes that I can't rub out. The sound of my heartbeat is in my ears.

"… not receptive to the technique… fragile stability…"

Was that Yoruino?

"… be a policeman?"

The voice that answered was definitely Yoruino. Are they talking about the evaluation? I thought we were both supposed to keep it to ourselves! No, maybe he's just commenting on what he saw, not explaining or detailing it. If he's breaking the contract, I should wait until he says something truly incriminating.

"I can't go into detail, but yes. He's more fit than others, I think. There's just certain things that need to be addressed." Yoruino sighed and scribbled something on the paper in front of me. I tried my best to keep my breathing even.

"What do you mean by 'things'?" Mankanshoku asked. Nosy.

"He's stable, but the foundation is fragile. He's a faulty explosive tag." Yoruino's explanation must've been enough because I heard Mankanshoku's chair move and her feet step out of the room. Yoruino sighed again and I pretended to wake.

"Oh, you're back. Are you alright?" He asks. I nod and stand up quickly, not wanting to be here for longer. Memories of the mind walk begin to trickle back to me, and the urgency I feel is doubled. It's hard to understand why there were certain blocks there. I think about Kara in passing, when something reminds me of her.

Otherwise, she appears to me in a tightness in my chest that won't go away. Its there when I feel my muscles ache during training, when I feel the burn of chakra expenditure when I practice chakra control for hours on end before I sleep. She's there when I wake in the morning and no one has made breakfast, but by then I'm already going to task myself for the… the distraction.

"I'm… I'm alright. Are we done here?" I ask Yoruino, because I'm sure that these feelings need to be inspected carefully before I go any further. I need to get away and be alone. I don't need anyone else getting caught should this faulty explosive tag go off.

"Yeah, we're done. Go on home, you should get some rest. The Mind Walk Technique is exhausting." Yoruino recommends, collecting the papers before him. I nod and shuffle out of the room quietly. The precinct is almost empty now. The recruits went home after their screening, now that I think about it. We went in alphabetical order, makes me one of the last few.

Once I grab my jacket and phone, I head for the door to the precinct. Just as I'm about to exit an old man with a well-trimmed goatee the color of silver and not a touch of hair on his head calls out to me.

"Mr. Uzumaki, right?" He asks, stepping before me. He's old, but not too tall. Barely taller than me. A suit jacket on his shoulders, suit case in one hand. The other finds its way to my shoulder and I give him my full attention.

"Yes, and you are?" I ask. The faster I finish this interaction the better.

"Hi, I'm Kisuke Nakamura, I am an attorney for the NLPD. Your sister has been released from the coroner. I'd like to speak to you about arrangements for her and her will." His explanation is punctuated with a card with Nakamura's contact information. "You must be tired from today; all the recruits have that same ghostly expression on the day of mental screenings. You should get home, get some rest, and call me when you're ready to talk about any proceedings." He pats my shoulder and leaves through the door.

I blink and follow him, intent on going home and letting this settle. If I took stock on what I've spent my time on, I'd realize that all the time since speaking with Lars in the hospital has been spent between intense physical training, chakra control training once I'm home, and sleeping. There's a few sprinkled days doing paperwork and other applicatory procedures for the NLPD.

So, once I'm on the rooftops of New Leaf I don't put on my headphones, instead humming the tune to Fenikkusu's _Countdown_. Before long, I'm mumbling the lyrics on the way home. The streets below are active. Friday nights are a journey for the owls, bats, cats of New Leaf, one that they wish would never end. I glance at the street when I pass by the Oaks, a district filled with dim lights and dive bars. Just as always, stumbling men are led around by scantily clad 'could've been prettier' women. God knows what the point is, but this area is always bustling on weekend nights.

A memory starts to scratch at my head of when I was 12 and Kara had given me the talk.

…

"TRUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE AND EVER LASTING, THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, DON'T SAY NO YOUR BREAK FAST TEARS ARE WRONG, DU DU DU DU DU DU DU, DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN 21 YEARS WAS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!" Hopefully being loud and obnoxious would cleanse me of these memories. I need to talk to Yoruino about erasing some details in my head.

Getting home was a sobering affair. There's just something about a place that you can navigate with your eyes closed. The way you step near your front door and take in the smells and atmosphere of home. Your shoulders drop, your jaw unclenches… It was my paradise. It was kind of quiet without Kara, but I always liked the quiet.

Once I'm inside I kick off my clothes and toss them into a growing pile of them at the corner of my room at the back of the two-bedroom apartment. I haven't entered Kara's since she passed, and I don't really watch TV or have guests over so my room is the only place I roam. The pile has been growing larger and larger over time, and after I start letting the water run so I could take a shower I began to pile the clothes into the washing machine. A few button presses and I'm off to the shower while my clothes wash.

The water feels great, enough to wash away the worries from my skin, but Kisuke Nakamura's words earlier today creep into my consciousness. Kara's will has not been attended to, let alone her… arrangements. Once the relaxation has left me and I'm feeling tense about Kara, I get out of the shower and start hanging the washed clothes throughout the house. Having a washing machine is nice, but we don't have a drier.

Soon enough I'm staring at my phone in my boxers contemplating on waiting until the next time I'm off or calling Nakamura right now and arranging a meeting here. I'm about to type his number into my phone when Lars' name flashes past my vision, so I decide to call him first. He answers after the second ring.

"Hey." He greets calmly.

"Hey." I reply. A moment passes and the awkwardness of the situation begins to suffocate me.

"So did you-" He says, but I cut him off.

"I'm going to talk to the lawyer about Kara's will and other important things, I feel like you should be here." I tell him. He hums into the phone.

"When?"

"Probably today, I was going to call him now but I saw your name and thought you should be here for it too." I explain. "Can you come now?" I ask tentatively.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in 10." He says before hanging up. I immediately call Nakamura, who answers the phone after three rings and cheerily greets me.

"Hello, Nakamura speaking."

"Hi, Mr. Nakamura, it's Koru, Koru Uzumaki. I was wondering if today is good for you." I tell him.

"Absolutely, my boy! It's a good thing you called, I'm at Anko's Dango and Café just a few blocks away. I'll bring some sweets over." Anko's has been in service for centuries now, with what is widely known as the best dango in the world. It even has chains as far as Kaminari no Kuni, who has been staunchly traditional in all of its practices be it militaristic or fiscal. I can feel myself salivating at the thought of it.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll see you when you get here, Mr. Nakamura." I tell him before hanging up.

A few minutes later while I'm getting some juice, Lars pops up at my window. He knocks on the glass and I open it up for him, smiling cheekily.

"What?" He asks, and I chuckle.

"Boys in black and their aversion to doors is just funny to me, is all." I explain. He sighs loudly, plopping down on the couch near the coffee table where he props his feet up and leans back.

"You're gonna get me caught one day, you know that?" He finishes just as we hear a knock on the door. It takes me a second but I make my way over to the door and peer through the peep hole. It's Kisuke Nakamura, who I think sees my eye through the hole based on the way he holds up the bag of Anko's with an easy smile on his face.

Alright, Koru. Deep breath.

"Hi, Mr. Nakamura." I say, opening the door. "Come in."

He hands me the bag greets me with that same easy smile. "Hi, I'm glad you called so soon. Carrying work on me is exhausting, but I work with law enforcement. Spontaneity is part of the profession." He says. I wonder what he means? My quizzical look leads him to explain.

"Ah, so you don't know the way the will was left?" He asks. I shake my head and he moves on over to the living room where Lars is sitting.

"Ah, uh… Lars Nara, I presume?" Nakamura asks. Lars nods and I follow Nakamura while setting the bag on the table. Nakamura sits on another chair and rolls up one of his sleeves. I grab a stick of dango and bite into it as he examines what looks like seals running along his arm.

"Which one was it, uh… Here we go." He says, pressing a finger into the seal. The telltale use of chakra is seen in the blue glow coming from his finger followed by a puff of smoke that left a scroll in his hand. The binding was colored red and it wasn't too thick. "This is a clone scroll. As the name implies, there is a clone in here of the deceased left as a way to convey their final wishes post mortem."

"There's a clone of Kara in there?" Lars asks. He's very still now, and I don't blame him. I haven't seen Kara in months, and the funeral would definitely be a closed casket affair. I'm not sure how I'd react to seeing her face.

"Yes. I know these can be very… difficult, but it has also been known to be very therapeutic. Whenever you are ready, I'll unseal her." Nakamura placed the scroll on the table gently. He rolls up his other sleeve and unseals something from another storage seal on his arm. This time it's a camera.

"This is just to verify the validity of the will, as there'll be no evidence of her distributing assets and properties otherwise." He explains.

I look to Lars, who has a blank expression on his face. He sighs, sinking deeper into the couch. I sigh, too, not out of frustration but _Kami_ is this dango good. Am I actively blocking emotions about Kara? This needs to be fixed.

Yoruino's words pass through my head, 'he's a faulty explosive tag'. In other words, I was primed to blow without any real provocation. Maybe seeing Kara would help? I need to fix whatever is wrong with me.

"Let's do it now. No sense is ripping the band aid off slowly." I tell Nakamura. He nods and unrolls the scroll, motioning at me and the coffee table.

"Er, do you mind?" He asks, and I oblige, moving the coffee table a few feet out of the way. With that the scroll is on the ground with Nakamura crouched alongside it, camera in one hand and fingers on the seal of the scroll. "Are you ready?" He asks once more.

When I nod, a puff of smoke comes out of the scroll, and standing in it is Kara's figure, just as I remembered her- or struggled to. Her eyes were closed but they opened soon enough, setting themselves on Lars and I. When she seemed aware of where she was, her face broke down into a series of lines that looked a lot like grieved crying.

"Oh, boys, I'm so sorry." She said, hugging Lars and I together tightly. I only sat still.


End file.
